Mike Stopabble
by XxLightoftheMoonxX
Summary: Kim Possible has given up crime fighting for the sake of her new family. She married to Ron has to kids and has another one on the way. Everything is going well till the day that her eldest son, Mike, stumbled upon her past. What will he do when he see's a face from his mom's past at there doorstep? And Will he be able to take his mothers place?
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own Kim Possible!

Chapter 1: Kim's past and her child's discovery

"Ron! Kids! Breakfast is ready!" Kim called from the kitchen with her hand on her big stomach.  
Ron slid on the railing of the stairs and his daughter followed right behind him.  
"Smells good KP! What is it?" Said Ron taking in a big whiff of air. Kim turned around with the skillet in her hand, "Just eggs and bacon with a side of pancakes."  
"Are they shaped like monkeys?" Their daughter, Alex , asked.  
"*sigh* You know how your dad gets about…. That particular animal." Kim said.  
"Oh come on Kim. That was high school year! I got over it!" Ron said with confidence. Kim changed the kitchen t.v. on to the nature channel where there was an ape hitting its chest. Ron broke out in a sweat. "Aaaaahhhhaaaa….. see no pro-blamo." He turned his head to look at his daughter and she was holding a monkey doll in her hand. "EVIL MONKEY!" Ron jumped into the air and held on to the lamp shad. Kim shook her head. "Hey Alex, where's your big brother ?"  
"Probably still sleep." Alex said putting her blond curly hair into a high ponytail.  
"UUGGGHHH! Can't he wake up himself by now?" She turned around and began to walk to his room. She sighed at the stairs and walked up it and then turned a corner to see a brown door that read 'NO LIL' SISTERS ALLOWED!'. She pushed the door open and seen her son wrapped around in a blue and black blanket.  
"Mike. Wake up or else your gonna be late for your first day of high school". Kim shook her sleepy son.  
"*groans* Mom please… 20 more minutes". Kim sighed she pulled the covers off him. "Come on hun, it's a beautiful day!" She opened his curtains very wide so the bright light could shine in. Mike hissed at the bright light blinding him. Kim ruffled his red hair, " Please get ready and come down and eat breakfast." Mike looked at her with big puppy dog eyes and a pouted lip. "5 more minutes?"  
"HEY! It only works when I do it". Kim laughed. Mike rolled his eyes. "Whatever… I'll be down in a couple of minutes."  
"Thank you." Mike stretched his back and stood up. He looked at the stopwatch he got when he was ten years old then smiled. "Never hurt to time how fast I've gotten over the summer." He started his stopwatch and ran outside his room door. He ran to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, gargled, then brushed his hair in the front so that his messy bang flipped up. Mike quickly tossed cold water on his face then dried it off with a towel. He ran to his room and picked out his clothes. It was a white long sleeve covered up with a light blue buttoned shirt that he left open, some black pants a white shoes. He drenched himself in a cloud of colon and checked him self in the mirror on more time, checking out his freckles and red hair and moving the sleeping crust from his blue eyes. He grabbed his stopwatch and slid down the stairs. He skidded in the kitchen and sat down next to his dad. Mike looked at his stopwatch and pressed down it's button. "Haha! 58 seconds!"  
His mom sat a plate of food in front of him and he poured himself a tall glass of orange juice.  
"Excited for your first day of high school sport?" Asked Ron. Mike shrugged.  
"Yeah know… in my days of high school… I was in a lot of school activities and-"  
"No dad I'm not gonna become the school mascot." Said Mike shaking his hand in the air.  
"No! Not those days of high school!" Mike sighed and looked at his phone. There was a text from his best friend Sam:  
Outside Man Hurry Up! :(  
Mike texted back: OK! Calm urself!  
Mike put his phone back in his pocket.  
"Mike. You know how I don't like phones at the table", Kim said.  
"I know mom, but I just got a text from Sam sayin' thats she's ready to go." Kim frowned." Okay. Be safe." Mike got up and picked up his bag. Then Kim grabbed him by his hand and kissed him on the cheek."Bye!"  
"Oh mom!" Mike started to wipe his cheek with his sleeve. "Bye." Ron jumped up. "Hey Mike maybe we can walk threw the door together I need to go to work too."  
"Sure. Why not?"  
"Okay thanks! Bye KP." He stroked her cheek and kissed her on her lip.  
"Ewwwww!" Said Mike and Alex together.  
"Some of us are trying to keep our food down!" Kim and Ron looked at each other then laughed.  
"Okay bye now!"  
"Bye Ron!"  
Ron and Mike walked out together. While walking out, Mike saw a girl with long curly brown hair with a grey beanie on. She wore a baby blue top, gray pants and white shoes and wore a camera around her neck.  
"Hey Sam", said Mike.  
"Took you long enough little boy!" Said Sam really irritated. Then she lifted her camera up and took a picture of him. His pupil shrunk and grew back. "Joined the camera club! And you know what that means!"  
"More unnessasary pictures of people."  
"My pictures are not unessasary! They're pure art."  
"Whatever. Just keep me out of your..." Mike raised his hands"Art". Sam mugged him and looked over at Ron with a smile. "Hey !"  
"Hey Sam. Mike make sure you get to school on time or else your mom is gonna be up to my throat about it."  
"Mkay, I will." Ron got in his SUV and drove off.  
"Why can't you be more happy like your dad?" Sam asked.  
"Because... Ya know what i dont really know." Mike and Sam started walking to Middleton High School. When they walked in Sam breath was taken away. "Oh...My...Gosh. I'm so amazed. Look at the hall ways, the lockers."  
" Dont forget the dust." Mike laughed.  
"Don't kill my happiness you buzz kill." They walked to there lockers to try out there combinations. Mike opened then closed his locker. When he turned around he grabbed his chest. He saw his school crush, Harper Flagg, walking down the hallway. Her short black hair covered up with a béret. She topped it off with a purple scarf, a sweater dress, leggings and black hightops.  
'Oh gosh she's walking this way! Come on man say hi!' "Hey Harper!" She turned Mike's way."Hey... Mike right?"  
"Ummmmm..."  
"Haha did you forget your name over the summer?"  
"No! Um... yeah I'm Mike." She smiled."See ya around". She winked and walked away.  
"S-See you around." Mike slammed his back against his locker and slid down. "How can i forget my own name? Man I'm such a dork." Sam sat right next to him. "Lemme guess.. Harper just came by and you bommed like always?"  
"Oh shut it". Mike got up from the floor."come on we have class"

A whistle blew in Mike's face. A buff man walked back and forth. Looking at all his students.  
"My name is . and I'll be your high school principle for your high school exsperence." He leaned in Mikes face. "Your face looks familiar, Whats your name kid!?"  
"Ummmm... Mike Stoppable...". Barkin looked at him in disbelif. "You're Ron Stoppable's Kid?''  
"Yeah." Barkin was quiet for a long time then bursted into laughter. "Your Ron Stoppable's kid? Then whose your mom?"  
"Kim Possible..."  
"Okay don't stand here and lie! Your ridiculose!" Barkin walked away and started to talk more about the school and sports. Mike sighed.'This is gonna be a long day', he though.

*Somewhere In A Secret HeadQurters*  
A Blue man was pacing the dark floor.  
"Drakken! Stop thinking so much about this revenge plan... I mean, you got your but kicked 22 years ago and you think you can beat her this time cause she's older?" A pail women with dark hair dressed in a green suit said.  
"Shego please! I'm thinking!After all these years... I think I found the way to finally beat Kim Possible! And I think I know just how to do that..." Shego looked over at him. "You woulden't!"  
"Mwahahhaha! I should! Mego, come!" Out of the darkness stepped a girl. She wore a purple and black half shirt that matched her purple and black pants with black shoes.  
"Our daughter is your next big plan?" Asked Shego.  
"Of coarse! And-"  
"You-go left a couple minutes ago daddy", said Mego.  
"Arrrrrgggghhhhh! That son of mine. Mego you sure are acting like a big sister to your older brother. Always taking his resposibility."  
"He has told you before he didn't like the evil buissness and that he was intrested in art." Said Shego.  
"Art isn't evil!"  
"I don't think it was ever evil to begin with honey."  
"No child of mine is going to grow up not being evil. Now get that threw your head Shego!" Shego sighed then walked away. Drakken looked over at his daughter and smiled. "Okay Mego, here's the plan".

*At the Stoppable's house*  
Kim zipped her black dress up. "Okay Mike. You know today is me your fathers' aniversarry. Your in charge. Dinners in the fridge, make sure Alex is in bed by 9 and you're in bed by 10."  
"Sure..." Mike said distracted by his phone. Kim checked herself in the mirror once more. "Mike can you go in the attic and grab my gold chain?"  
"Sure..." Mike walked up the stairs and then pulled the ceilling door down. He began to walk up the attics stairs. He looked around. "If I were a necklace wear would I be?" Mike turned his head to the side and saw a green box. "Jackpot!" He grabbed the green box from under a stack of other boxes and it all came tumbling down on him. He rose up and opened the green box annd saw a gold chain. When he pulled it up he saw something more intresting that caught his eye. He picked it up and eyed it for a long time. But then his mom broke his concentration.  
"Mike my necklace!" Mike got startled a jumbled the object around. Then he finally caught it. "C-Coming!" Mike shoved the thing in his pocket and walked down stairs. He tossed the gold chain to his mom and she caught it. "Thanks".  
"Your welcome." Kim put it on her neck and grabbed her hand bag.  
"Ready to go?" Asked Ron lending her his shoulder. She smiled."Yes, lets." As soon as they left , Mike pulled out the object. It was a blue rectangle with white buttons and a red light at the top. Mike looked at the corner and read out loud, "Kim...Municator?"  
"What are you doing?" Mike jumped up and looked at his little sister. "Nothing." He shoved the kimmunicator in his pocket."Hey wanna eat somethin'?" He lead her to the kitchen and warmed up her dinner. He pushed it to her and walked out. He went back to the acttic. "I should put this back...This phone is ancient." He looked at it one more time. "Does it still work?" He pressed the middle button of the four white arrows. A bright blue light appeared, blinding Mike. He dropped it on the floor a backed up against the wall. The blue light rose then scanned the room. The Kimmunicator spoke: ROOM CLEARED. Mike walked up to the kimmunicator then picked it up. The screen went from black then showed a face on it. It was a man witha blue shirt on. He was muscular, had long black hair and a goatee.  
"Hey man, this is Wade. You don't know me, but I sure do know you. And I'm hoping it's Mikey!" Mike looked around the looked back at the screen.  
"Haha! You sure don't know this...but imma let you on a little secret. Your mom used to fight crime. I know right? Hard to believe at her age. But what I want to say is that even though she's retired, I think you can cotinue her legacy! Your last name May be Stoppable but I think you can do amazing thing like a Possible! You dont have to believe but...", he leaned back"Think about it.." The screen went black. Mike was speechless. His on mom a crime fighter? Was this a sick joke? Mike shook it off and walked back downstairs. He sat down in the couch then the door bell rang. He grouned then went to open the front door. Out stood a man with a ponytail and a scar on his face and next to him was a girl about Mike's age .  
"Can I help you guys?"  
"Yes! We are the new neighbors from down the street," said the man.  
"New neighbors? There wasen't any new house that opened up around here."  
"Well now there was and now me and my daughter live in that house. May we come in?" Mike looked around then stepped aside so the man and his daughter could come in. They sat down in the coach at the side of the other one.  
"So... Where did you guys come from?" Asked Mike.  
"Far... Far... Away..." Said the daughter.  
"That must be really far... Oh! would you like something to drink?"  
"Sure!" Said the daughter and the father together. Mike got up and walked in the kitchen. When he was out of earshoot they began to disscus there plan.  
"Does he really not know who I am? I'm sure his mom told him about me!" Drakken said disgusted.  
"Don't worry about that dad! We have bigger things to do!'' They heared a cough then looked down. It was Alex.  
"Hi little girls what's your name?" Asked Mego.  
"What's it to ya?"  
"Now that's no way to talk to your new neighbors," said Mego trying to keep a smile on her face.  
"If your trying to get at my brother he won't like you cause of your ugly pale skin," said Alex. Mego was getting pissed."And your dad looks like a weirdo too." Drakken looked over at her with his mouth wide opened. Alex mugged both of them then walked away. Mike came back with 2 cups in his hands."Here's some juice.'  
"Thanks." They all sat in silence.  
"So I heared this was the house of the famous crime fighter Kim Possible!" said Drakken.  
"What! My mom's not a crime fighter she's a pregnant screen writer."  
"No I'm sure this is her house."  
"Nope!"  
"Yes I-"  
"Nope! It's just me, my dad, my mom, and my little sister. No crime fighters!" Mego was getting irritated with her fathers' and Mikes' useless fighting. She picked up her cup and threw it a Mike. Mike saw this coming and knocked it down with a swift movement of his hand.  
"Dad he lied! Shoot him!" Drakken pulled out a futuristic lazer gun then shot at him. Mike ran out of his seat. "What the-"  
"Mego! Go!" A purple glow shown from her hand. then she charged at him.  
"What's going on?" Asked his sister coming out of the kitchen. Mike picked her up,"No time to explain." Mego came charging at him. Mike ran up the stairs. Mego was right behind. Before she could swing , Mike swong to the other way of the upstair. Mego came in for a punch. Mike threw Alex in the air and blocked Mego's mooves. Mike trying to kick him in the face but Mike blocked it and grabbed her foot. He swong her around and threw her into the guest room door. Mike looked up and caught his sister just in time.  
"Never do that again," said Alex. A burst of light shot at them and they flew back and Mike's back hit the railing, breaking it and landed on the downstair floor. He let out an 'uuuhhhh'. Mike opened his eye and saw Drakken about to shoot him. Drakken shot but Mike rolled he picked up his sister, and ran threw the back door.  
"You can run... but you can't hide,"said Drakken. Mike looked over the corner of the house then leaned back against the wall. "Hop on my back."  
"Who are those people? And what are they-"  
"Just hop on my back!" Alex obeyed and got on Mike's back. He climbed the ladder at the side of the house, opened a window and rolled into his room. Mike pulled out the kimmunicator. "Come on... Come on..."  
"Mike what is that?" asked Alex  
"Oh my gosh Alex! Don't trip!" The kimmunicator turned on."Wade! If you're there answer me! Please!"  
"Wait! Who's Wade!?" Asked Alex grabbing on her hair and shaking her head. A hand bursted threw Mike's room door. The hand came out then appeared a pail face. "Heeeeeeeerrrrrrrreeeeeeee'ssss Mego!" Mike was panicing. He was pressing random buttons then finally a face appeared.  
"Mike is that you!?" Said Wade. "It's been so long little man how are-"  
"Help!" Said Mike.  
"Wow. What a nice introduction," Mike faced the kimmunicator towards the door and Wade saw Mego bashing threw the door.  
"Oh. Now I see. Okay are you in your room?" Asked Wade.  
"Yeah."  
"Okay what I need you to do is move that picture of that baseball player on the side. Before your mom cutted me off from you I left little suprises in your room for things like that". Mike moved the picture to the side and he saw a grappling hook gun that was in black.  
"A grappling hook was in my room this whole time and i didn't even know about it?"  
"Yeah it was for your 6th birthday." Said Wade. Mike shot it at the ceiling. stepped a few steps back, then swong on it. Mego broke down the door but got Mike's shoe to her face. She flew back breaking in one of the room doors. She sat up with her fist glowing purple.  
Mike charged at her and Mego did the same. They both jumped in the air and kicked at each other and there legs hit. Mike landed on the his knee and foot and Mego landed on her hands then feet. They ran at each other one more time and laced fingers and looking at each other. Mike was grinding his teeth looking at Mego.  
"You know what? For a red head you're pretty cute. Maybe after I get rid of your mom I'll date you!" Mego said with a half smile.  
"Nahhh, I like my girl not so violent, and a little bit tan," Mike smirked. Drakken came running up the satirs. "I found you guys!" Mike turned and got wide eyed. He grabbed Mego's risk, swong her around a few times and threw her into her dad. Mike picked up his grppling hook and tucked his sister under his arm they ran down stairs. Mike picked up the phone and started to call 9-1-1.  
"9-1-1. what's your emergency?"  
"Come to my house quick! There's 2 syco's trying to kill me!"  
"Okay sir, help is on the way." Mike hung up the phone. Alex shriked under his arm. Mike snapped back to reality and turned around. Mego grabbed his leg and was dragging him closer to her. Mike lossened his grip on his sister. "Run!" Alex nodded and ran outside the door. Mike looked at Mego and she had a huge grin on her face. Mike looked up and saw a chanelier. He shot his grappling hook at it then tugged hard enough on it so it'll come crashing down on Mego. Mike hurried to stand up. Mike went upstairs and saw Drakken knocked out from last time. Mike leaned into his face . Drakken eyes popped open. He grabbed Mike's arm and pointer his lazer gun at his face. Mike's eyes got big. Seconds later, a foot kicked Drakken in the face. Mike looked to the side and seen Alex.  
"I thought I told you to run." Mike smiled. Alex laughed and crossed her arms. "When have I ever listened to you?" Mike dug in his pocket and pulled out the kimmunicator.  
"You did it!" Said Wade, "You finish your first mission!" Wade gave him a wink and a thumbs up. Mike and Alex faced each other, then smilled. "BOOYAH!" They both said then hi-fived each other.

The Stoppable house hold was surrounded by police. Kim ran out the car before it could come to a complete stop. She walked up to a nearby police. "What happened?" The police officer turned around and smilled at her. "Hey sis!" Said Jim.  
"Did your nephew do something to the place like throw a party and I got noise complants?"  
"No it's not that. Your son got attacked. But it seems like he had it under control."  
"Attacked! By who?" Jim pointed with his pen to the police car 7 feet away. Kim's eye's widened when she seen Drakken. "Oh no! This is bad!" Kim ran to the ambulence. The perimedice was putting a band-aid on Alex's head. Kim put both hands on her shoulder. "are you okay?" She asked worried.  
"I'm okay mom. I just got a little bruise." Kim looked around. "Where's Mike?"  
"In the ambulence. He took most of the damage then I did." Kim looked in the ambulence but doctors was blocking her view. She pushed them out of the way and saw her son. She gasped and cover her mouth. Mike was bandaged up around his stomch and back all the way up to his chest. They put a bandage on his arm and under his right eye.  
"Okay. Take a pain killer and you'll be fine,"said Tim helping his nephew sit up.  
"'Ight. Just don't tell my mom anything,"Mike said rubbing his head.  
"To late," Kim said. Tim turned around and Mike looked up. His eyes widened when he saw his mom about to cry. She climbed in the ambulence and huged her son. "Oh my gosh I thought I lost you."  
"Mom... I'm okay." Mike pushed her off and smiled at her. "Don't worry about me. Sart focusing on my future baby brother okay?" Kim was still frowning. " I don't know..."  
"How about a vacation?" Kim turned around and seen Ron and Alex.  
" I don't know for sure you guys if we should.." said Kim.  
"Come on mom? Please?" Asked Alex  
"Yeah mom." Kim looked at Mike. "It'll be fun", he said with a smile. Kim smiled back at him. "Okay we can go!"Said Kim.  
"Where to thou?" Said Tim.  
"The himilayas!" Said Alex.  
"How about Mexico? Where all the nachos are. And i'll teach you how to make your very first naco!" Said Ron.  
"To cold and You just wanna go there for the food." Said Kim.  
"How 'bout Japan. Not to hot... Not to cold and has great food". Said Mike.  
"Yeah!" Said Ron and Alex together.  
"Come on dad! Help me pack my stuff!" Said Alex dragging her dad behind her.  
Jim and Tim helped Kim and Mike down from the ambulence.  
"Take care of yourselves. Exspecially you champ." Said Jim. Mike smiled then his uncles took off.  
When Mike and Kim entered the house Kim faced Mike and Mike looked at her suprisingly.  
"Mike I heared what you said in the ambulence about not telling me about it. But.." she grasped his wrisk tightly. "I don't want you to keep secrets from me okay? Can we treat it like old times when we told each other everything?" Mike smiled but knew he coulden;t keep that promise. "Sure mom." He lied. Kim hugged her son good night and went to bed.  
Mike looked around then turned on the kmmunicator. He seen Wade's smilling face.  
"Thanks Wade!" Said Mike.  
"Anytime kid. But we got to keep your secret on the down low okay? Is that a problem for you?  
"Mike smiled at the screen. "It's no big".

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well this is the first chapter to Mike Stoppable. Be easy on me! I'm a big noob at this -.-And I know that the daughter has the name of one of the characters from team go but that'll be explained in a later chapter. Anyways... Comment and review :D


	2. Chapter 2

Kim leaned into her plane seat and covered herself with a navy blue blanket. Ron sat next to her. "This is gonna be a nice vacation…..don't you think?" Asked Ron.  
"Yeah, I hope so," said Kim leaning her face against the glass. Ron looked at her with a frown on his face, "You don't seem so enthusiastic about it".  
"I'm sorry Ron it's just that… what if the same thing from last week happens and he gets hurt again? He'll get dragged into my mess and I don't want that to happen anytime soon".  
"Well, ya know you can tell him over the vacation I mean he's-" Kim looked at Ron with an angry face. "Or sooner or later." Kim looked back out the window, "I pick later."  
Mike walked threw the aisle and stopped right next to his dad. "Hey dad when are we taking off?" Ron looked at his watch. "In 10 minutes. Why?"  
"Just wondering." Mike looked up at his mom's back. "Is she asleep?"  
"Probably. Ya know she's really worried about you." Mike looked back at his dad. "I told her not to worry I'm 15 years old."  
"I know but still, on this vacation, please be careful." Mike smacked his teeth. "Alright! I'll try." He walked away from his dad and sat in his window seat. He popped in his earphones and closed his eyes.  
"Mike! Mike!" Mike opened his eyes, "Wade?" Mike looked around. "I must be going crazy." He closed his eyes again.  
"Mike!" Mike re-opened his eyes and looked around again.  
"In here!" Mike looked at his pocket then pulled out his phone. He saw Wade on it waving. Mike rubbed his eyes. "What the-"  
"Hey little man!" Said Wade.  
"Man, how did you get on my phone? I don't have your number so I can't face chat you. So how are you doing that?"  
"I took your phone and created an app for you. I call it Mikey-Talky!"  
"There's an app for that?" Asked Mike.  
"Why don't you make cool looking device like you did my mom's?"  
"Why would I do that? If you pull it out during the wrong moment, your mom would figure out it's me and kill me… then you... then kill me again." Mike sighed. "Ok. That's a good reason."  
"Okay Mike, see ya."  
"Bye." The screen went black and Mike put his phone his pocket.  
Alex came and sat right next to Mike. Mike opened his eyes slowly. "What are you doing here?"  
"This is my is my seat you dweeb!" Said Alex buckling in her seat belt. Mike laughed,"No... your seat is 3 rows behind me". Alex turned red,"Ohh shut up!" Mike closed his eyes. Alex looked over at him, reached out for his hand and squeezed it. Mike opened his eyes, "Alex, are you scared to fly?" Alex blushed. "Awww how cute. Its okay, I was once upon a time scared too."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Ya' know how it goes up in the air about 3 million feet in the sky, it's even scarier when some type of storm happens like a thunder storm and the plane creaks, or when you're over a huge body of water and the plane might crash into it."  
"Really?"Alex asked trembling.  
"Yeah and guess what? It's gonna' rain soon, and we are going over a big body of water so just sit back and relax," Mike smilled at his sister and slid his earphones in and fell asleep. Alex lifted up the arm rest between her and her brother and cuddled up next to him. A lady with a green trench coat came in there asile. "Excuss me miss, but that's-" Alex looked up at her and growled.  
"Umm... nevermind." The lady walked away.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

*At the Tokyo Airport*

Alex ran out and kissed the ground.  
"It's not that nessary." Said Mike.  
"This is were people belong... on the ground". Alex smilled. Ron began to look around.  
"Do you see her?" Kim asked.  
"No, not yet." Ron turned his head again and had a huge smile on his face. "Yori!" He ran up to her and hugged her.  
"Ron-san! It's been a long time!" She looked over his shoulder. "And this must be the kids you told me about!" Yori hugged Mike and Alex at the same time, "and one more on the way! how exciting!" She hugged Kim, "Hows it been Yori?" Asked Kim.  
"It's been alright."  
"I don't know about you, but I'm starved!" Said Ron. Yori laughed. "Then lets go. My daughter has perpared something for you guys to eat."  
"Well all I hope is that your daughter knows how to cook cause I'm hungry!" Said Ron walking towards the airport doors. Mike and Alex looked at each other.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
*Yori's House*

"Wow! What a big house!" Alex said dragging in her luggage.  
"Haha. Thank you Alex-san! There're rooms down the hall! Freshen up before dinner." They all walked down the hall and saw 3 red doors. Mike opened the door and walked into his room. He looked at the bed and saw a black kimono with a green sash. Mike began to take off his shirt but then his phone started to vibrate. Mike popped his head out of his shirt then answered his phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Mike! Where were you at school today?! And when I went to your house you didn't answer!"Sam yelled.  
"Ow my ear!" Mike screamed rubbing his ear then but the phone back to his ear.  
"You were only at school for a day. Then you ditched?" Sam asked.  
"No my mom just thought we should take a family vacation cause something came up." Mike layed on his back on the bed with his head dangeling off the foot side.  
"Why?" Mike rolled on his stomach, then he smilled. "Where you worried about me?" Sam started to stutter."W-well... I-I-I... You know what? Where are you?"  
"I'm in Japan."  
"Oh my gosh! You should get me something!"  
"Okay I'll try to get you a souvenir."  
"You should get me a t-shirt!"  
"I said a souvenir, not a car." Sam sighed. "You're so cheap."  
"Anyway, I gotta' shower. Talk to you soon?"Mike sat up.  
"Sure. Bye bye." Said Sam.  
"Bye." Mike hung up his phone and got up. Then went to the bathroom to shower.  
After a long shower. Mike got out and started to put on his kimono. When he was done tying on his green sash, he heard a knock at the door. He opened it and saw his mom dressed in a pink yukata with a white lotus flower at the side. Her hair was tied up in a high bun and she had a red flower behind her ear.  
"You look nice." Said Mike.  
"Thank you. May I come in?" Mike stepped to the side and his mom walked in. Kim sat on the bed and patted the other side next to her. Mike looked at his mom and sat beside her.  
"Listen Mike, I wanna talk about what happened a couple of days ago."  
"Oh mom. I told you not to worry about it."  
"I know. But ya' know. I just don't want you to think about it and the truth about those people who attacked you, well they-"  
Mike looked at his mom blankly. Kim had a hurt look on her face then said,"They were just crazy, hehe, yeah.."  
"Um... okay... I guess." Mike got up and stretched. "See ya' downstairs."  
"Okay, I love you," Kim said.  
"Yeah..." said Mike. Then he countinued to walk downstairs. Kim looked at him walk out the room and sighed.  
Mike sat on the red pillow on the ground next to his sister. Ron was sitting down next to Yori talking.  
"You know Ron-san, you haven't seen your buddy since you got here."  
"My buddy? You mean he's still alive and well?" Asked Ron surprised.  
"Yes Yes! Want to see him?" Ron had the biggest smile on his face, but Kim came downstairs with her hand on her stomach and shot Ron a look. Ron sighed,"No. It's okay." Yori frowned. Kim sat down next to Ron.  
"Where's your daughter Yori?" Asked Alex.  
"Oh she's here. Haruhi! Come down and meet everybody." Called out Yori. Mike turned around and seen a girl with in a turquois houmongi. Her hair was black and down to her waist and she had beautiful hazel eyes. Mike's eyes turned to hearts. "Holy smokes..."  
"You're such a dog Mike. You have a Sam back home and you're just gonna hook up with some girl over here? Disgusting."Said Alex. Mike snapped back to reality. "I'm not dating Sam!" Alex rolled her eyes. "Whatever."  
Haruhi sat right next to her mom. "You guys this is my daughter Haruhi. Haruhi these people are my friends from America." Said Yori. Haruhi did a little bow. "It is an honor to meet you." Kim smiled, "Well it's nice to meet you too." Haruhi looked up to her mom. "Where's father?"  
"I don't know Haruhi. He said he'll be late tonight." Said Yori. Haruhi looked down for a couple of seconds pretty sad. Then looked back up with a smile, "Okay." Yori smiled at her daughter. "Okay everyone, lets eat." Everyone smiled and began to eat.

Mike woke up in the middle of the looked at the clock and it was 12 mid day. Mike stretched and looked outside his window. He saw Haruhi in the was practicing some kung-fu moves. Mike tossed on some black sweats and a black white beater. He walked outside and stood on the wooden patio and watched Haruhi practice her moves. Then she breathed in, then breathed out.  
"How long are you going to stand there and watch me Mikey?" Asked Haruhi.  
"Oh sorry." Haruhi turned around and smiled. "Wanna train with me?"  
"Really?" Mike asked.  
"Yeah. come on." Mike smiled and stood next to her.  
"Okay... Now mirror my moves." Mike copied what Haruhi was doing, It was pretty relaxing.  
"Hey Haruhi, can I ask you something?" Asked Mike.  
"Sure."  
"Why does your mom call my dad Ron-san?"  
"It shows respect, and your father is a mighty warrior." Mike sighned. First his mom being a crime fighter, now his dad is some type of hero in japan, what's next? His sister's an alien?"  
"Really?" Mike said.  
"Yes. Your parents never told you the story?"  
"No. What story?" Haruhi looked over at Mike and her eyes froze him. Then she smiled.  
"Nevermind." They kept pracaticing, Then Mike said,"Hey. If I train hard enough, will that give me the title Mike-kun or something?" Mike smiled. Haruhi laughed.  
Kim slid the door open and saw Haruhi and Mike.  
"Mike stop!" Mike turned around. "Hey mom."  
"Mike, you shouldn't be doing those things exspecially with that bad back."  
"Oh mom, I'm perfectly fine." Kim sighed.  
"Where did you guys go?" Asked Mike.  
"Oh! Well I though this trip would be fun with one more familiar face," Kim smiled.  
"Familiar face?" Mike made a confused face. Then all he heard was "HEY-YO!" Mike looked behind his mom and saw Sam.  
"What the-" Sam squeezed her best friend. "Aww... I missed you!" She began to squeeze tighter.  
"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! My back!" Mike squelled.  
"I told you you're back was hurting!" Kim told her son. Sam loosened her grip. "Haha, sorry." Mike rubbed his back. Haruhi led him to the patio and started to massage his shoulder. Mike sighed with a big smile on his face. "Oh yeah. Sam this is Haruhi. Haruhi this is Sam." Haruhi bowed.  
"Hi there." Sam said coldly. Haruhi smiled at Sam then went back to massaging Mike.  
"So what's up?" Mike asked.  
"None much. I was worried about you at first but now I'm here.." She mugged Haruhi who was happily massaging Mike's shoulders. " I can see that you're perfectly fine." Mike looked up at Haruhi then started to laugh. "Are you jealous?" Sam turned red. Then she got up. "Imma go shower."  
"Wait! Where's my sister?"  
"Oh she said she was gonna look around town."

Alex was looking at a stuffed animal threw a glass window.  
"This is so cute. How much is it?" She looked at the price. "Only 600 yen? Cool." She pulled out her wallet to get the money out, but then a girl about a year or 2 younger then Alex in a cap stole it from her.  
"Hey thats mine!" She screamed. She chased after her threw a bunch of people. The girl knocked over a crate of old wooden boxes that was sitting out a store but Alex jumped over it and was hot on the girl's trail. The girl turned the corner. She turned behind her and was surprised on how close Alex was to her. The girl dug in her pocket and pulled out a hand full of marbles. She tossed them on the ground. Alex stepped on them and fell on her back  
"Ow," she moaned. She sat up but coulden't see the girl anymore. She sighed. She began to walk down the street. Alex was looking at her feet the whole time she was walking, and by the time she looked up, she was lost and was in a dark alleyway.  
"Oh no". She began to back up but then bumped into someone. Her heart was begining to beat fast. She looked up and saw a boy with spiked up hair that went back. He had a red short sleeve hoodie and wore cargo pants with black sneakers.  
"Oh I'm sorry." Alex said. The boy began to reach in his pocket and started to pull out and object. Alex cowerd and shut her eyes. Then she slowly opened her eyes. The boy was holding her wallet in his hand. She snached it from him. "How did you-" Alex began to look behind him. A little girl appeared from behind him.  
"YOU!" Alex screamed. The girl hid behind the boy again.  
"Um... Sorry for my sister's behavior, she wants to apoligize... right Kimiko!?" Said the boy. The girl walked from behind her brother. "I'm sorry." Said Kimiko.  
"It's okay."Said Alex with a smile.  
"My name is Yamato. This is my sister, you already met her. And you are?"  
"I'm Alex. Nice to meet you." Yamato and Alex shook hands. Yamato looked over at his little sister. "Go home." He ordered. Kimiko ran away. Yamato and Alex stood in silence. Yamato looked over at Alex with a smile and she smiled.  
"Wanna go eat? There's this nice pork bun stand on the west side of town." Yamato held out his hands. Alex took it, "Sure." They held hands and walked down the street.  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alex and Yamato laughed walking uo the stairs of Yori's house.  
"Wow! I never had so much fun in a long time!"Said Yamato.  
"Me niether!" They stopped at the door.  
"Look likes I'll see you tomorrow?" Said Yamato holding Alex's hands tightly.  
"Sure." Alex smiled. Yamato smiled then kissed her on the cheeck, then began to walk down the stairs. Alex went into the house and closed the door slowly. Then she screamed. Mike walked downstairs. "Why are you screaming?"  
"No reason." Alex blushed and then ran up the stairs. Then she ran back down. "Where's mom, dad, and Yori?" Asked Alex.  
"They went out into the mountains for a 3 days to a spa. Haruhi, Sam, and I are about to watch a movie. Wanna watch with us?" Alex stared at her brother for a long time. "No, I have plans for tommorow." She walked up the stairs with sass then shut her door. Mike sighed then walked in the living room. While he walked in a pillow hit his face.  
"Took you long enough." Said Sam.  
"Sorry couldn't find my pajamas." Mike sat on the couch and pulled on a thick blanket. Sam looked up at him from the ground. "Yeah know, Mike, I gotta tell you something." Mike smiled down at her. "What is it?"  
"Well.." She began to turn red, "I-"  
"Hi you guys. You like my pajamas?" Asked Haruhi. Her pajamas was a purple tank top that showed off her belly button with a white bottom part that had a purple dragon rap around her left leg. Mike started to rub the back of his neck Sam scrunched up her nose.  
"My mom bought it for me on my birthday."  
"Well It's nice."Said Mike.  
"To nice..." Sam mumbled.  
"Okay, lets start watching the movie," Said Haruhi, " My mother used to watch this around our age, and she says it still scariest thing she saw till this day." She walked up to her dvd player and popped in the dvd.  
"Haha nothing scares me!"Said Sam with her nose pointed in the air. Haruhi laughed,"Don't be to sure." They sat down and watched the movie in silence... not knowing they were being watched.  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Oh my gosh! This scares me!" Sam screamed and covered her face with the pillow. In the movie, the girl got dragged into a dark forest by a dark figure. The figure twisted her head all around and blood splashed on the screen. As the blood slide down, it spelt out FIN.  
"That movie makes me feel quit uncomfortable." Haruhi said cluthching her stomach.  
"Never again?" Asked Mike taking out the movie from dvd player then looking over at the 2 girls.  
"Never!" They both said. Mike looked at the clock and it was 3 a.m. "We should go to bed, it's pretty late."  
"Yeah, I am pretty tired." Sam stretched then got up. They began to walk up the stairs. While walking in the hall, Haruhi stopped, causing Mike to bump into her and Sam to bump into Mike.  
"What gives?" Said Sam rubbing her forehead. Haruhi began to look around.  
"Haruhi? What's wrong?" Asked Mike.  
"Listen." Said Haruhi. Mike stood still. Sam got frustrated, "I don't know about you? But-" BAM! A loud thud was heard threw out the hallway followed by a scream. Mike's eyes widened. "Alex!" They ran towards her room. Sam tryed to open it. "It's locked!" Haruhi stepped back then kicked open the door. There was a man with hairy feet and hands covering Alex's mouth and a crowed of monkeys in her room.  
"Monkeys! Attack!" The man cried. The monkeys began to run towards them. But Sam shut the door and the 3 teens had a head start run. The monkeys had pummeled down the red door and chased after them. Haruhi stopped and pulled out ninja stars. She threw them at the monkeys and some of the ninja stars had pinned the monkeys up on the wall. Haruhi then started to fight the monkeys all by herself. Mike stopped and looked behind him. He grabbed Sam's arm and tossed her into a nearby room. He ran towards the fight and kicked a monkey in the face. Another monkey climbed on top of his arms and pulled Mikes' shirt over his head and pushed him towards Haruhi. He bumped into her and they both fell down the stairs. A monkey jumped down and and took out a silver ball. Mike and Haruhi got up, but the monkey threw it on the ground and a huge cloud of smoke appeared and the monkey dissapered in the mist. Haruhi grabbed her neck and started to lean against the wall. Mike began to feel out of breath.  
"I can't breathe," Mike said coughing. Haruhi fell on the ground and closed her eyes.  
"Haru- *cough cough*". Mike landed on his side holding his throat. His eyes began to close, but he caught a glance of a manish-monkey figure.  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Mike? Mike? Mike?" Mike began to wake up. He opened his eyes and saw Haruhi and Sam. He layed on the bed for a while and got up quickly. "Alex! We have to get her!" His side began to hurt. Haruhi lied him down and put a hot towel on his forehead. " I know you want to save your sister, but you're weak and hurt."  
"Okay. But all I wanna know is who would use monkeys to attack use like that".  
"Monkey Fist." Haruhi said.  
"Monkey who?" Asked Mike.  
"He was an enemy you mother used to fight and-". Mike looked at Haruhi cluelessly.  
"She never told you about her adventures?" Haruhi asked wide eyed.  
"No, but one person told me, and I coulden't believe it. That my mom was a hero once upon a time. But you're the secound person to tell me this and it still dosen't feel realistic."  
"You're mother gave up crime fighting... and she hid it really well. There was also one thing she hid here that belonged to your father."  
"Really? Lemme see?" Haruhi got up and helped Mike out of bed. They walked outside and there was a shrine up on top of a mountain.  
"I'm guessing there's a elevator somewhere," said Mike.  
"No, there isn't that many stairs. The best thing to do is to walk", said Haruhi with a smile. Mike they finally reached the last stair, Mike landed on the hard ground and was out of breath. Mike stood up again and began to walk. Haruhi opened the door and lighted a torch. They walked in slowly, then stopped. Haruhi lifted the torch up higher. It was a bunch of news paper articles with his mom on it. They began to walk down the hallway of the shrine.  
"These are the outfits your mom used to wear to go on her missions." Haruhi held up the torch and turned on a light. The lights came on one by one. Mike walked down the hall and and saw 7 dressed up standees. He began to laugh. "My mom fought crime in a cheerleading outfit ?"  
"Haha, yep." They walked up to a black door. "This is the thing your mother made your father hide for so long." Haruhi opened the door. It was a freshly painted blue room with a bunch of chew toys and bean bag chairs. In the center of the room was a hamster cage. Mike looked at Haruhi confussed. Mikes body started to tickle and he bursted into laughter. He was trying to get the thing out of his clothes. The thing popped out of his pocket. He looked down at it. Haruhi chuckled. "I see you have meet Rufus."  
"Rufus?" Mike smiled.  
"Yes Rufus. He is your father's pet. He can help you with the little things as you try to go save your sister and defeat Monkey Fist."  
"Defeat Monkey Fist? How am I supposed to defeat him? The techniques I know isn't enough." Mike said taking Rufus out of his pocket.  
"But you should be born with a special fighting style already that you should get naturally from your father." Mike looked at Haruhi with a raised eyebrow. "My dad, having a fighting style?"  
*Flash back*  
Mike looked up at his father holding a wooden staff.  
"Daddy is this safe?" Asked Mike.  
"Of course Mike," Ron said with his hands on his side, "You should know how to do this." Kim walked out with 3 glasses of lemonade. "Ron, please be careful", Kim called out.  
"Kim! It's gonna be smooth sailin'." Ron twisted his wooden stick around really fast. Then he sticked the staff in the ground. "See not so hard." Mike looked at his dad up and down."Daddy? Is your clothes supposed to come off?" Ron looked down then covered himself. "Aww man!"  
*End flashback*  
"Okay... You must be joking about that now."  
"No, a long time ago, your mother and father gathered 4 monkey statues not knowing it's powers behind it, this is how Monkey Fist gathered his powers... Monkey Fist, and unexpectadly, your father and Rufus." Haruhi took Rufus From Mike's hands, "And that power, should have been passed down to you."  
"What about Alex. Did she get it to?"  
"No... There's a low chance she does." Mike frowned then looked up at Haruhi, " How do you know so much about this?" Haruhi smiled, "A wise old man once told me." Haruhi walked out of the room. Mike followed. Haruhi pulled something off the shelf of Rufus's room. It was a black box. Haruhi blew the dust off . "This was your father's." Mike took it from her and opened it. It was a black shirt with grey pants and a tan belt.  
"Put this on, we're going to save your sister!" Haruhi said with a huge smile.  
"Really?!" Mike exsclaimed. Haruhi smiled then bowed, "It'll be an honor to help out the next hero of Japan." Mike smiled at her. She came back up and leaned her forehead against his.  
-PWAANNNNGGG- Mike looked up and walked towards the sound. He lifted up a pile of metal and saw Sam. Mike squatted next to her, "Being nosey aren't we?" Sam smiled, "No just investigating." Sam got up and dusted herself off. Mike picked back up the box then smiled. "Lets do it."

Mike slipped on his dad's old mission outfit then walked out the room. Sam and Haruhi made an ugly face.  
"Baggy clothes don't suit you," Said Haruhi.  
"Yeah. Kinda makes you look like a human airbag." Mike patted the shirt, "Well, what am I supposed to do?" Sam and Haruhi looked at each other then smiled, then smiled mischovley at Mike. Mike backed up, "Why are you guys lookin' at me like that?"  
"MAKEOVER!" They both screamed. Sam grabbed his right arm and Haruhi grabbed his left and dragged him into a room.

Mike looked at the mission outfit in the mirror. It was a sleeveless black shirt with fingerless gloves. The pants this time where tan with a black belt and he wore his black converse.  
"Nice job." Mike smiled, "And nice touch with the tan pants."  
"They're your mom's," Haruhi laughed. Mike's eyes widdened. "Ima ignore that fact and...be ready to go then." Mike pulled out his phone and tapped on the Mikey-Talkey app.  
"Looks like you're putting my hard work to use, " Wade smiled.  
"Cause I have a mission."  
"Mission 1?"  
"Yes Mission 1." Mike rolled his eyes. Wade smiled,"You think you can handle it little man?" Mike smiled back,"I know I can." Wade started typing on his computer, "Whatchu need?"  
"I need a location off Monkey Fist, stole my baby sis."  
"He's in the south-side of Nagoya, but the place he's located in is armed and is watched 24/7 by these secerity cameras. You're going to need a hacker to diss-arm everything from the outside."  
"A hacker? I don't know any hackers from out here!" Haruhi slowly raised her hand, "I do. He's really good at it too... disspite his age." She picked up a nearby house phone and dialed a number. Mike looked back at Wade, "Thanks for the info... call you back when things get ruff."  
"Be safe Mike." The screen went black. Haruhi had finally hung up the phone.  
"What did he say?" Asked Sam.  
"He said he'll be here in 20 min-" -DING DONG- "Make that 20 secounds." Haruhi went to go open the door. Sam stuck her head outside, "Where is he?"  
"Below you." Sam looked down and saw a little kid.  
"Pffft! If this is the hacker then I'm a long lost Kardashian!" Mike and Haruhi looked at her blankly. "This is ridiculous is what I'm tryin' to say!" The boy walked passes her.  
"Mike this is Yamato... our hacker for the day."Haruhi said. Yamato did a bow. "What is it? There was a girl that walked in this same house and I have to take here out pretty soon to see the rest of Tokyo!"  
"You know my sister... Alex?" Asked Mike.  
"What's it to ya?"  
"She's the reason why we need your help she got kidnapped by this syco monkey man thingy," exclaimed Sam.  
"You're joking! THE ONLY GUY IN JAPAN THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE TAKING HER ANYWHERE IS ME!" Yamato screamed, "Lets go!" Mike, Haruhi and Sam looked at him with there mouths wide open. Yamatoe looked back at them, "What? Cats got your tounges? Lets go!" They closed there mouths.  
"How we gonna get there fast enough?" Mike asked.  
"Follow me,"said Haruhi. They walked walked up to a bookshelve. Haruhi started to pull out random books. She pulled a purple book the the shelve slid open. On the other side was a stair case. They began to walk down it. Haruhi flipped on a switch and everyones eyes widdened. She had motorcycles of every kind in every color.  
"We can use 2 motorcycles." Mike climbbed on a black one and Haruhi got on a red one. Yamato got on the motorcycle with Haruhi. Sam stood, looking around. "Oh... looks like I can't go you guys! I can't ride a motorcycle! So... I guess I'll stay here and-" Mike grabbed her risk and pulled her closer. "Of course you're coming! We can share one, get behind me." Sam got on behind Mike. "Wait! No helments?!" Asked Sam.  
"Helments are for noobs!" Mike, Yamato and Haruhi screamed. Mike and Haruhi started to get the engine going.  
"Race you," Haruhi winked.  
"You're on!" Mike grabbed Sam's arm and put it around him. "Hold on tight ok?" He whispered to her. Sam turned bright red then nodded. Haruhi opened the garage door and they zoomed out of there.

Monkey Fist was walking around his living room while Sam was in a cage, mugging him.  
"Where is you're crime fighter of a mother? She should have been here to save her own flesh and blood ages ago!" Monkey Fist screamed.  
"I told you you walking sasquatch, she wasen't around when you took me and she's having a baby so how can she do that!?" Sam screamed. Monkey Fist jumped up her cage and hangged on the bars. He leaned his face in. "Are all of the stoppable kids this irrelivant? Shush!" He collard her and pulled her against the bar. "Your ears don't work!" Alex began to cough, "To bad my nose works just fine,"she said as she turned her face away. Monkey Fist threw her on the ground. He walked to his secerity cameras and saw Haruhi, Mike, Yamato and Sam outside. Monkey Fist laughed bitterly," I'll like to see them try to get in.

Yamato pulled out his laptop and started to type into the computer system. "Lets try to get these cameras to take a picture." He began to type around fast and pressed the enter key. "Okay Sam move around really fast." Sam jumped up and down."Good. All the cameras has taken a temperary picture that'll only last for 10 minutes."  
"But can you also unlock most of the doors?" Asked Mike. Yamato started typing up things and the front door opened. "Good luck finding your sis." Mike gave him a thumbs up and ran inside followed by Haruhi and Sam. They ran deeper and deeper into a dead end. They began to walk back slower.  
"Let's keep our eyes peeled", said Mike. they began to walk. Then Haruhi's foot had hit a red lazer and trigered a silent alarm.  
"Huh? They triggered my silent alarm? But how I see them sitting right there, unless..." Monkey Fist started type super fast then hit the eneter key. The pictures zipped away. "What! I got outsmarted by a couple of kids!" He tossed everything on the ground. He turned around fast, "MONKEYS! ATTACK!" The monkeys scattered all over and ran out the door.  
Mike began to look around,"Do you guys hear that?" Haruhi and Sam stopped and listened. The sound of hundreds of running feet beacme louder and louder.  
AHHH!AHHH!OOOOHHH!OHHH! Mike turned around and saw monkeys dressed up in ninja outfits. Haruhi pulled out Kunai-knives from her pocket and threw them, catching 3 monkeys.  
"Mike! Go get your sister! I'll handle this!"  
"Haruhi..." Mike then nodded but stopped when something was crawling around in his shirt. A pink animal crawled out.  
"Rufus!" Rufus crawled out of Mike's shirt then ran towards the fight with Haruhi. Haruhi was getting buried under the monkeys then rufus crawled under the pile, grabbed one of the monkey's side staff and spun around hitting all the monkey's off. Rufus spun the staff all around him then did the "bring it on" sign. The monkeys went towards him all at once, but Rufus was hitting them with the staff and kicking them in the face left and right. Rufus looked around and saw that he was done. "BOO-YA!" He squeaked. Mike smilled as Rufus and Sam helped Haruhi to her feet. Sam looked at Mike,"Don't just stand there! Go get her!" Mike nodded then ran threw the maze then finally kicked down 2 wooden doors. Monkey Fist turned around.  
"Monkey Fist?" Mike asked. Monkey Fist smilled, "It's nice to finally meet you Mike Stoppable." Mike clenched his teeth. Monkey Fist jumped on the cage that Alex was in then launched himself at Mike. Mike crossed his arms over his face to block the attack. Monkey kicked into his arm and back flipped on his feet. He ran back up to Mike and started punching. Mike was douging, then Monkey Fist flipped on his hands then kicked Mike in his jaw. Mike flew back, flipped and landed on his hands and feet. Monkey Fist and Mike both ran at each other then tried to kick. There feet touched then they both flipped and landed on there feet. Mike was out of breath. 'He strong', Mike thought to himself. Monkey fist grinned at Mike. He jumped into the air, swung from a chandelier, then kicked Mike in the face. Mike flew took a few steps back Monkey Fist punched him the elbowed him in the face. Mike flew back the landed on Monkey Fist's giant computer keys. Then a huge magnet swung from behind a huge picture then attached itself to Alex's cage. It lifted her over closed floor doors, then it slowly opened and revealed a pool of sharks. Alex screamed. Mike looked up at his sister, then his eyes widened.  
"HAHAHA! What are you going to do know that you sister's life is in danger?" Monkey Fist sneered.  
"You son of a -"  
"Ah ah ah Mikey! You don't want that to be your last words know do you?" Mike's eyes narrowed at him. He ran towards Monkey Fist with a clenched fist. Then, Monkey Fist clenched Mike's wrist, spun him around 5 times and let him go. But then, Mike grabbed on to his wrist, pulled him close enough so he could step on his chest, landed on his back then kicked Monkey Fist off. Monkey Fist hit the computer and started to dangle Alex over the sharks. Mike made a hurt face and rubbed his back. Monkey Fist got back up and see how Mike was in pain from his back. Monkey Fist grinned. He charged up to Mike fast, punched him in the face, then kicked him in his back. Mike screamed out in pain. Monkey Fist walked up. Mike had his eyes shut. Monkey Fist laughed the stepped on his face. Mike opened 1 eye.  
"What are you going to do now boy?" Monkey Fist cackeled. Mike closed his eye back.  
'What am I going to do?,' Mike thought.  
'You master Monkey Kung Fu', a voice said.  
'Huh?' Mike opened both of his eyes. He was in a blue state that had a huge moutain. He looked around. 'Of course, no elevator.' He began to walk up the rocky moutain. When he reached the top, he collasped. He stood up slowly then looked around again. He saw an old man medditating. He walked up him.  
'Hey old man?' The man was quiet.  
'Hey...' still quiet.  
'Hey I'm talking to you!' He reached out his hand to him, but the old man grabbed his wrisk, pushed all his pressure points with 2 fingers and flipped him over.  
'OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!' The old man walked up to him and looked at him. 'Is that how you treat your elders, by attacking them when they're doing something?' Mike looked up at him,'OOWWW! I was just going to tap you!' The old man helped Mike up to his feet.  
'Who are you?' Asked Mike.  
'To you, you call me master sensei.' He walked away to a tiny table and Mike followed. Master Sensei sat down and poured a cup of green tea. He gave it Mike.  
'Drink it.' Mike drank the whole thing.  
"Now, when you go back to reality, I need you to consontraite all your energy in one place and you would master the art. Block out everything and you will become a master of the monkey kung fu.' Master Sensei patted him on the back. Master Sensei was going back to medditating.  
'Wait!' Master Sensei opened one eye. 'How do I go back?'  
'Oh!' Master Sensei walked up to him. 'Close your eyes.' Mike closed his eyes. Master Sensei backed up, ran up to him and kicked mike in the face.

Mike's body slid across the room and hit the wall. Mike eyes fluttered open. He slowly looked up, and saw Monkey Fist running towards him with a cletched fist. Mike's eyes widened and he slid left. Monkey Fist bummbed into the wall.  
"Mike?" called Haruhi from the distance.  
"Haruhi?" Haruhi kicked open the door.  
"Go help Alex!"Said Mike as he blocked Monkey Fist attack. Haruhi ran up to the computer and started typing and pressed a blue button. Alex's cage swung from over the sharks and back on the ground. Haruhi pulled out a fan and swung it on the cage in a form of an X. The bars suddenly fell. Haruhi grabbed Alex's arm,"Lets go!"  
"Wait! What about Mike?"Alex held her arm back. Mike swung around."Go! Just go!" Haruhi picked up Alex and ran outside. Mike turned back around and saw Monkey Fist stretching out his muscles.  
'How can I beat him?' Mike asked himself.  
'You must use Kung Fu', said a voice. Mike looked around, "Sensei?"  
"Talking to yourself won't help you boy!" Monkey Fist started a back flip towards him. Mike rolled to the left. 'How can I use this monkey kung fu?' Mike wondered.  
'You remember that exercise that Haruhi was doing at the beginning of your journey?' Asked Sensei. Mike thought back to yesterday morning when he woke up and saw Haruhi training in the backyard. 'Yeah. I do.'  
' I want you to focus all your energy in one place, close your eyes and start doing what you guys did.' Mike stood up and looked at Monkey Fist. "Are you ready to loose."  
"Don't make me laugh. As far as I'm concerned, I've been winning since I've took your sister away,"Monkey Fist laughed. Mike closed his eyes , breathed in and out and started to do the movments him and Haruhi did. A faded blue light started to appear around Mike, then he stopped. Monkey Fist studied his face. Then, Mike's eyes shot open, and his eyes was all red and his skin turned a light blue. Monkey Fist backed up, then stepped forward. "I'm not going to let a little boy defeat me!" He threw a punch at Mike's face, but Mike grabbed it and crushed it in his hand making him scream out in pain. Monkey fist pulled his hand away, then tried to kick him, but mike grabbed his foot in right his hand, then twisted it, pulled him toward himself then elbowed him in the face. Monkey Fist flew back. He sat up. "Monkies, attack!" Monkies came from all around leapping on Mike. When they covered his whole body, Monkey Fist walked up to him and said, "Not so tough now are we?" Then a blue light started to shine, then grew bigger and all the monkies flew off. Mike smiled showing of his fangs. He inhailed. then did a monkey scream that shook the place. Mike back flipped towards Monkey Fist and upper cutted him. He flew back. Mike jumped on the wall and launched himself towards Monkey Fist as he was trying to get up and landed right on his shoulders. Mike grabbed a fist full of Monkey Fist's hair and started to punch him in the face over and over again, the lanched off him doing an air flip and kicked him in the face. Monkey Fist fell on his butt and Mike landed on his feet. Mike stood up and put his hands in a clenched fist in the air, then pounded the ground, which sent Monkey fist in the air and landed him on the ground. Cracks appeared,and the place started to collapse. Mike looke over at Monkey Fist ,who was knocked out, went up to him and put him over his shoulder and ran out of there, gorilla style.

"He's in there! And the place is falling! Mom's gonna kill me for not watching him!" Alex cluched her hair. Sam looked at her,"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around for worrying?"  
"Hey look!"Yamato pointed towards the entrence and saw a blue figure running with something dressed in black.  
"What is that?" Asked Alex. Haruhi squinted, "That's your brother." Mike stopped infront of them and stood up slowly. Alex backed up into Sam. Mike slowly put Monkey Fist on the ground. Mike closed his eyes and turned back to normal. He started to sway , the fainted. Sam caught him in her arms. Haruhi smiled,"Maybe he used to much of his energy."  
Haruhi carried Mike on her back. When they reached home, Mike slowly woke up.  
"You okay?" Haruhi asked. Mike nodded and slid off her back and stretched. He looked around,"We should clean up before our parents come."  
"Yeah. You guys, I'm out! Peace!" Yamato said. He turned to Alex. She frowned."I'm sorry we didn't get to go out like normal people." Yamato smiled,"Its okay. saving you was better than any date I've been on." Alex blushed. Yamato's phone rang and he looked at it, then sighed,"Looks like my lil' sis is gettin in trouble, catch you the next time you come visit Japan?" Alex nodded and Yamato grinned,"Bye." He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckels, then walked out silently. Alex stood ther clutching her heart. Mike looked at her, "If you don't sit down and go to school!" Alex mugged him. It got silent. Then they heared a beeping noise. Haruhi looked around,"Do you hear that?" Mike looked around then looked in the plant behind him. it was a small blue ball with a blinking red dot. "Looks like Monkey Fist left one more suprise for use." The dot started to blink faster and Mike's eyes widened."Run!" Everyone ran out the house and the house exploded. They looked at the burning house.  
"Well, the house isn't gonna clean itself,"said Mike. Alex walked up to the house,"Hey there's a broom!" Alex picked it up, then it disinigrated in her hand.  
"This is gonna take a while...".  
"Oh my gosh!" said a voice. The 4 kids turned around and saw their parents. Kim walked up to Mike and Alex. "What happened?" She exclaimed. She widened her eyes at Mike. Her voice almost to a whisper. "Where did you get that outfit?" Mike looked down at his mission outfit then looked quickly up at his mom. "Umm I-"  
"We where playing dress-up!" Yelled Alex. Kim turned to her. "Yeah, we wanted to act young again and we found that outfit." Kim looked at Mike up and down, then let out a sigh. "Ron, I think it's time to go home."  
"WHAT!" Yelled Ron. Kim turned to Mike and Alex,"Go get you things and-"  
"What things?" Asked Mike. Kim's face scrunched up and turned to Yori, "Sorry we have to leave early and your house got destroyed."  
"It's okay ", Yori laughed. "My husband can fix it."  
"Yeah know, I never really got to ask, who did you marry?" Asked Kim.  
"Well, why don't you look,he's coming up the street." Kim turned around and saw a man in a black pants with a red jacket on a lime green motorcycle. No one could see his face due to his green helmet.  
"Is that.." Kim whispered. The man took of his helmet. It was Hirotaka.  
"Hey.. Hiro." Kim blushed. Ron narrowed his eyebrows and pulled Kim closer.  
"Daddy!"Screamed Haruhi. She ran towards him and leaped in his arms.  
"Hey,you missed me? But the last time I was her you couldn't stand me." Haruhi squeezed him tighter," I'm sorry." Hirotaka hugged back. He looked up at the house, "Yori, where you trying to cook again?" Yori crossed her arms and scowled.

Hirotaka handed Ron the last suitcase with there new clothes. They all walked to their gate at the airport.  
"Thanks for letting us stay here." Said Ron.  
"Anytime Ron-san." Yori bowed.  
"Before we go lets get a coffee", said Alex, "You coming Mike?"  
"Naw, I'm good." Alex and Sam looked at each other and shrugged. They went, with Kim, Ron, Hirotaka, and Yori following behind. Mike and Haruhi looked at each other and smiled.  
" I had fun." Smiled Haruhi.  
"Same here." Mike began to rub his neck. Haruhi smiled some more and looked down, then she looked quickly up at him and said, "I have something for you."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, close your eyes."  
Mike closed his eyes and Haruhi laced her arms around him.  
Kim, Sam , Alex, Ron, Hirotaka, and Yori turned the corner then stopped at what they saw. Sam dropped her drink. What they saw was Haruhi and Mike in a serious kiss. They slowly pulled away from each other and turned a bright red. Hirotaka pulled her away, "You're grounded," he mumbeled.  
"Totally worth it,"she whispered. Mike backed up. "Thanks for that gift," Mike blushed.  
"Yeah."  
"Yeah, ya know call me, beep me, ya know, if you wanna reach me," Mike picked up his suitcase. They all said their good byes and went on the plane. Mike sat next to Sam, but she turned away. Mike looked at her then smile.

AN: Hope you like this chapter and the little kiss I added at the end ;) sorry I took so long with this chapter, a lot of school things like the CASEE and stuff. But summer is right around the corner and i hope i won't be this late. Anywayzzzzz...  
Chow for Now :)


End file.
